Chemins de traverse
by Mebd
Summary: Composition de huit saynètes à travers les années, depuis le mariage d'Arthur et de Guenièvre, jusqu'à la scène finale.


Improvisation sur les légendes Arthuriennes et surtout sur le couple Arthur/Morgane.

L'image de Guenièvre ne correspond pas à celle de la série.

* * *

**Chemins de traverse**

1. Elle danse en marchant

Elle vacille elle chancelle

Elle danse

En équilibre sur le fil du rasoir et de chaque côté un gouffre

Ses mains suivent les arabesques

Du vent des chutes qu'elle évite en ployant

Elle danse

Au bord du précipice

A chaque pas en avant

Son pied vole frôle courtise le vide l'air l'inconnu

Elle arpente les lignes de crête les arêtes

Elle tâtonne incertaine elle avance en aveugle

Et elle danse

Elle plie elle ploie elle virevolte elle tremble elle manque

De tomber de choir précaire au moindre souffle

Elle bascule

Elle se brise

Mille morceaux fragiles mille fragments versatiles

En équilibre instable sur la ligne de crête

Sur le fil du rasoir

Sur ses chemins de traverse

Ses routes impraticables

Sur les demi-tons les demi-mesures sur les peut-être les presque les limites les seuils

Elle parle au subjonctif

Elle vit comme elle rêve.

* * *

2. Il revient vainqueur il triomphe

Dans les cris dans la joie dans le bruit de la foule

Dans le soleil qui le baigne

Il triomphe

Il a tout

Le soleil sur ses boucles éparses ses lèvres tendues à la vie

A la gloire à l'amour

Il a tout

Il rentre vainqueur il retourne au pays aux siens à sa sœur qui l'attend

Il rentre chez lui il rapporte tous les trésors

Ses conquêtes ses honneurs son cortège extatique

Sa jeune épouse

Belle et blonde

Son corps rose et potelé ses hanches rondes son ventre fertile les richesses de son père

Il triomphe dans le plein midi

Il triomphe pour sa sœur pour lui-même pour tous ceux qui le suivent

Pour sa sœur

Dont l'image danse sur la rétine dont le parfum flotte au bout de son nez

Déjà il voit sa silhouette d'équilibriste ses mains dansantes

Ses yeux noirs

Alors il prend la main tiède rose et tendre

Il prend le soleil sur son front

Le soleil le triomphe dans son ventre

Et il les tend en vrac à l'ombre de sa sœur

Il lui offre l'insouciance et la facilité

Le ciel clair l'impatience et l'électricité

Il lui dédie le courage et l'or la sève le sang

Il a tout il donne tout

Et il rit il rit il rit

Il brûle il crépite

Il est tendu

Un rayon de soleil

Il triomphe.

* * *

3. Il rentre elle accourt

Elle court l'entrave du tissu du sol du corps

Il tend sa main

Ouverte

Sa peau brune son sourire la lumière du zénith

Quelques mètres encore son visage pointu

Les saillies osseuses l'arête de son nez son menton ses yeux noirs

Les angles de son corps gracile

Il est couronné de soleil qui brille de sous sa peau

Les rayons s'accrochent à ses cils ricochent sur ses dents

Quelques pas et les courbes les rondeurs de sa bouche de ses joues

Des fossettes des bourgeons de baisers

Et la lumière diffuse son visage comme un reflet

Une seconde en suspend

Arrêt sur image

Plus de corps étrangers plus de grésillements

Plus de fond sonore plus de figurants

Un instant l'intégralité intense le tout

Et l'explosion des bruits seconde main occupée sourire figé choc accusé

Détournement à l'accéléré douleur brève incompréhension

Rejet échec

Il relâche ses doigts deux mains tombent

Soudain un soir d'automne

Soudain la défaite

Soudain la solitude

Elle est partie sur une ligne de crête

A pic juste avant l'horizon

Elle n'est pas tombée du monde

Lui découvre l'apesanteur les chaînes du mariage

Pour la première fois les cheveux blonds la taille haute

Elle est solide

Cette femme qu'il a épousée

Elle est belle elle est plantureuse elle est féconde

Il ne la connaît pas

Il ferme les yeux.

* * *

4. Il sombre

Il fond il coule vers le bas vers la boue

Son souffle embourbé

Ses pensées coagulées

Une tourbière de chairs et de gestes dissous

Il n'a plus de mots et plus d'oreilles

Plus de regard qu'au-delà des murs

Il se laisse couler dans son corps il regarde ailleurs

Dans les fantômes des instants passés

Des instants rêvés

Il croyait dans le temps qu'il aurait

Dans sa présence de toute éternité

Il se laissait porter dans le bruissement de ses pas

Il sombre

Contours diffus

Acédie

Flou

Fin

Il s'enlise il s'envase

Il se noie il n'a pas pied il n'a pas corps il n'est rien

Et le monde en décalé sous le prisme d'eau trouble

Le battement sourd de son cœur

Le sang qui bat dans l'amas de lui-même

Dans les parties manquantes

Fondues

Coulées

Dans la vie qui se perd

Dans son temps qui s'évapore

La buée de ses secondes lui échappe

Les ombres de lui-même s'oublient

Il désépaissit s'étrécit réduit.

* * *

5. Elle ne peut rien faire pour lui

Elle l'aime elle est impuissante

Ses cheveux sont blonds ses yeux bleus ses mains roses et potelées

Ses lèvres charnues aimantes rondes qui forment des mots d'amour la tendresse

Elle ne peut rien faire

Il aurait fallu des mots durs le tranchant des lèvres pâles

Il aurait fallu des mains blanches des poignets fragiles des yeux froids des cheveux de nuit noire

Il aurait fallu la silhouette d'équilibriste

Les gestes vifs et flous le parfum frais et acide

Il aurait fallu le vent sec de l'hiver la nuit dense la glace et le givre

Elle n'a rien que ses lèvres et ses bras

Ses hanches rondes

Son ventre stérile

Elle n'a rien que sa présence la flamme régulière dans l'âtre

Son cœur à prendre qui donne à l'infini

Que des regards qui lui échappent convoitent

Il regarde au-delà du jour

Elle ne peut rien faire ce qu'elle donne demeure

Elle ne fait rien elle laisse aller

Elle laisse perdre

Elle se perd elle rejette les mots et les essais les tentatives

Elle se détourne elle pleure

Elle apprend d'autres regards

Elle voit les ombres des mains et des cœurs sur le sien

Elle tourne le dos elle ferme les yeux

Elle accueille sur elle le poids de l'attention

Des jeunes émois des mains qui honorent qui révèrent

Qui aiment, enfin.

* * *

6. Il sait

Il refuse il jure il sombre il hait

Il sait

Il sait la colère le prend dans son carcan de fer

Crochète à ses os

Une armature de sel et d'acier

De sel sur ses plaies

Sur sa fierté à vif sur ses regrets béants sur son amour sanguinolent

D'acier dans ses gestes ses choix

Dans sa rage qu'il éploie dans les crimes qu'il appelle

Il se tait il sait

Il marche dans les ombres dans la haine

Il hait

Il jalouse il envie il souffre

Il recule dans l'ombre

Pirouette fantôme en oblique sourire d'hiver une seconde

Il recule dans lui-même

Dans le temps oublié dans ses oublis et ses manques ses absences

Il s'enroule dans le vide de son ventre

Dans ses actes manqués dans ses actes rêvés

Il voudrait il rêve il a eu il n'a pas il pourrait il a échappé

Il sait

Et il hait il jalouse à crever

Crève l'abcès de sa furie

La démence qu'il accueille

Il dévaste et il tue

Ses mots acérés métalliques salés

Ses douleurs comme des armes

Du poison pour la vengeance

La justice pour l'égalité

Pour l'adultère consommé la tromperie accomplie

Pour l'infidélité en pensée le parjure refoulé

Pour la trahison de chaque instant

Les liens latents

Il ne peut pas personne ne doit

Bascule vers la facilité

Fureur.

* * *

7. La folie est consommée

La douleur avalée

Il reste le ciel blanc et l'hiver à venir

Il reste les années d'avant

La rétrospective de son temps échappé

Les pellicules de sa jeunesse heureuse

Les souvenirs de la chaleur du plein midi

Les échos de la vie

Sur son corps déformé

Par les regrets la rage et les crimes

Sa chair rongée

Douleur corrosive

Poids des années

Des chaînes

Des liens trop tirés ou trop lâches

A ses mains qui tremblent

Ses mains qui vibrent encore les jointures à la chair arrachée

Ses mains dans les étreintes

Ses mains pour frôler les promesses

Pour rêver d'autre peau

Des corps perdus des temps défunts des ratés

Tout est perdu

Il s'était cru seul dans la foule

Et dans la solitude les saynètes réunies

Les secondes recomposées

Elle lui revient enfin.

* * *

8. Elle a dessiné une carte du monde sur le fil du rasoir

Elle a embrassé ses limites

Trouvé les seuils

Découpé son ombre portée sur son temps imparti

Elle s'est dédoublée

Elle a donné la vie

Elle reprend ses chemins de traverse ses anciens raccourcis

Ses avancées singulières

Elle retourne sur ses pas

Elle s'avance vers l'origine

Vers le point de départ son point à l'infini sur sa ligne de fuite

Elle marche vers la fin

Vers le nœud de la boucle vers l'arrêt à jamais l'éternel recours

Rien n'a changé

Et tout est différent

Déjà elle sait

Évidence

Il sera quelque part à l'attendre

Il l'aura déjà sue avant de l'avoir vue

Il sera debout

Point d'intersection

Pivot

Il sera allégé de son intensité

Défait de sa gaine frénétique

Elle pèsera tout son poids

Elle en entier

Ils se touchent à peine ils s'éloignent ils débordent du champ ils disparaissent

Elle vient vers lui

Par-delà l'horizon

Elle ignore elle vacille.


End file.
